


Rosea pingere

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Être kidnappé ? Quelle plaie ! Alors si en plus il devait s'ennuyer...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vous connaissez l'histoire de l'andouille qui dit un truc et qui systèmatiquement s'amuse à faire l'inverse ? Oui ? Tant mieux... parce que c'est moi
> 
> LiliEhlm est, encore une fois, à l'origine de cet OS donc pour toutes réclamations... c'est à elle qu'il faut s'en prendre (mais pas violemment hein ! Non mais oh)... et puis elle a corrigé cet OS au fur et à mesure et tout et tout donc voilààà : merciiiii ! Tu gèèèèèères !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Être prisonnier c'est barbant.

Genre... vraiment barbant.

Vraiment _vraiment_ barbant.

Plus barbant, tu crèves.

 

\- Je m'ennuie.

 

C'était un constat.

Un simple constat.

On pouvait pas vraiment faire plus simple que ça.

 

Stiles s'ennuyait.

Un peu.

Beaucoup.

Passionnément.

À la folie.

Pas pas du tout du tout.

 

\- Je m'ennuie.

 

Difficile de ne pas le savoir.

 

\- Je m'ennuie.

 

Sa seule occupation était de dire qu'il s'ennuyait.

 

\- Je m'ennuie.

 

C'était bien qu'il s'ennuyait, non ?

 

\- Je m'ennuie.

 

Au moins un peu...

 

\- Je m'ennuie.

 

Un tout petit peu.

 

\- Je m'ennuie.

 

Ou peut-être un peu plus qu'un tout petit peu.

 

\- Je...

\- Tu t'ennuies ! Oui ! On a pigé ! S'énerva-t-on.

 

Silence.

Les deux hommes devant la cellule de Stiles soupirèrent de soulagement.

Enfin !

C'était enfin terminé.

 

\- Je m'ennuie.

 

Ou peut-être pas.

Le gamin avait quand même tenu plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

Ça relevait quasiment du miracle.

 

\- Vous savez pas quoi, les gars ?

\- On s'en cogne, grogna celui qui ne s'était pas énervé précédemment.

 

Hey !

Chacun son tour, hein !

 

\- Peut-être que vous vous en cognez, ouais... mais j'm'ennuie quand même.

 

Les deux gardiens serrèrent les poings.

Ils allaient finir par le tuer s'il continuait comme ça.

 

\- T'es notre prisonnier alors tais-toi.

\- Je suis _votre_ prisonnier. Il est de votre devoir de me désennuyer, alors, répliqua du tac-o-tac Stiles. Puis j'ai signé aucun papier attestant que je suis d'accord pour être votre prisonnier, hein. C'est pas la fête du slip !

 

De là où il se trouvait, soit juste derrière la porte, Stiles aurait juré avoir entendu des dents grincer.

Bien que... ça ressemblait quand même _vachement_ au bruit d'une porte qui grince.

Et des dents qui grincent ne font pas le même bruit qu'une porte qui grince. Si ?

 

\- Y a pas de papier à signer quand on est retenu prisonnier, marmonna le premier (ou peut-être était-ce le second ? Stiles avait encore un peu de mal à faire le distinguo entre les voix)

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Et pourquoi parce que ?

 

Ils ne répondirent pas.

Leur petit doigt leur soufflait que, sinon, ça pouvait encore durer longtemps.

Enfin ce n'était pas _vraiment_ leur petit doigt qui le leur avait dit... bien sûr que non ! On avait coupé la langue de leurs petits doigts à la naissance.

 

\- Vous venez d'où ? Demanda Stiles.

 

Pourquoi un tel changement de sujet ?

 

\- France.

\- Bah alors elle est où la paperasse ! S'indigna le prisonnier. Quitte à me faire kidnapper par des français, j'aimerais autant qu'ils assument, hein.

 

Non.

Vraiment.

Ils avaient réellement finir par le tuer s'il ne s'arrêtait pas... genre... tout de suite.

Ouais, tout de suite ça paraissait bien.

 

\- Je vais le tuer... assura l'un à son collègue.

\- Ah j'crois pas, non, s'amusa Stiles. Désolé pour vous... mais si vous aviez l'autorisation de me tuer... j'ai comme l'impression que je serais déjà un peu mort.

 

Un point pour lui.

Et merde...

 

\- Bon, c'est pas qu'j'aime pas causer avec vous mais j'm'ennuie... Jeeeeeeeeee m'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Je peux même essayer de vous le dire en Baleine, Dory m'a appris.

 

Un des geôliers se passa une main sur le visage.

Il inspira un grand coup.

Expira – toujours un grand coup.

Recommença.

 

À bout.

Il était à bout.

 

\- Bon sang, Albert, donne-lui un truc à faire.

 

Et la rime c'est cadeau.

 

\- Je... je pense qu'Arthur à de la peinture.

 

Venez profiter d'une offre exceptionnelle !

Mais non vous ne rêvez pas : deux rimes pour le prix d'une !

Et comme la première c'est cadeau...

 

\- Donne-la lui, par pitié... qu'il se taiiiiiise, supplia le premier.

 

Albert tiqua.

Dieu ce que c'était bizarre comme nom, ça, Albert...

 

\- Bah... le truc c'est qu'elle est rose, tu vois...

 

Stiles grimaça.

Quitte à peindre, il préférait encore avoir de la peinture bleue !

 

\- Donne... lui... cette... maudite... peinture.

 

Le prisonnier avait encore un peu de mal à reconnaître les voix.

Il procéda donc par élimination.

Albert était celui qui avait parlé d'Arthur et de sa peinture. L'autre n'ayant pas paru au courant de ce détail.

Ce devait donc, selon toute vraisemblance, être _l'autre_ qui menaçait ce brave Albert.

 

Et le Albert, là, il pouvait pas se décider à donner le prénom de son collègue ?

C'était pas pratique, tout ça.

Enfin, d'un autre côté, ils allaient pas non plus s'amuser à donner leur arbre généalogique sur dix-huit générations à leur prisonnier... ce serait un poil bizarre.

 

Stiles décida donc de régler de lui-même le problème « mais quel est donc le prénom du collègue d'Albert » et opta pour... Robert.

 

Robert venait donc de demander à Albert de, quand même, donner la peinture rose d'Arthur.

 

\- OK. OK... range-moi ce flingue et j'y vais.

 

C'était bon à savoir, ça, tient : mieux valait ne pas enquiquiner Robert.

C'était aussi juste un peu raté, m'enfin... tant pis.

 

Stiles entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient.

Il aurait mis sa main à couper puis au feu (voire carrément au feu _puis_ à couper histoire de bien douiller comme il faut) qu'Albert était sur le point d'aller voler la peinture de ce pauvre Arthur histoire de satisfaire Robert.

Quelle affaire !

 

\- Psst, Robert, appela Stiles à voix basse. Tu peux rappeler à Albert de pas oublier les pinceaux, ou le rouleau ? J'ai pas envie de peindre avec les doigts, moi.

\- Tu feras avec ce qu'on te donnera, grogna Robert – ne rebondissant pas sur le fameux Robert.

\- Bien... alors je vais peindre des « je m'ennuie » rose partout dans la cellule en chantant une chanson.

 

Robert fronça les sourcils.

Il craignait le pire.

Il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi pensait son prisonnier.

 

Et c'est précisément pourquoi il se retrouva, quelques secondes plus tard, à demander :

 

\- Quoi comme chanson ?

 

S'il avait pu voir la tête de Stiles, nul doute qu'il aurait regretté d'avoir posé pareille question.

M'enfin, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de la voir, cette tête, pour regretter ce qu'il venait de dire donc... bon.

 

\- Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens. Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens, commença à chantonner Stiles, tapant en même temps sur la porte – autant s'y mettre à fond, après tout. Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve gens. Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens.

 

Il connaissait une chanson qui énervait les gens.

Y avait pas à dire, il en connaissait une, le bougre !

 

\- Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens. Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens. Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens.

 

Robert n'en pouvait plus.

Il cognait sa tête contre la porte, espérait que le chanteur se lasse rapidement.

 

Il n'en était rien.

Plus Stiles entendait les «  _bam, bam, bam_ » que faisait la tête de Robert sur la porte... plus il avait envie de continuer à chanter.

 

C'est qu'il y mettait tout son cœur, en plus !

Stiles chantait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus faux.

Non qu'il ait chanté correctement à un moment donné, mais c'était toujours pire que la fois précédente. Si si, c'était possible.

 

Stiles sautait ; tournait sur lui-même.

Stiles chantait.

 

Stiles s'arrêtait parfois de sauter car, quand même, au bout d'un moment... il se sentait pas trop trop bien à sauter comme ça, comme un débile.

Pas longtemps, fort heureusement.

 

\- Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens. Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens.

 

Il était tellement pris dans sa chanson qu'il n'entendit pas Albert.

Albert qui, lui, de son côté de la porte, l'entendait parfaitement.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ? S'amusa Albert.

\- Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait des pinceaux, pour peindre... et je lui ais dit de faire avec ce qu'il avait, gémit Robert. Il m'a menacé de peindre des « je m'ennuie » rose partout tout en chantant une chanson... et j'ai demandé quoiiiiiiiiiii.

 

Albert recula d'un pas.

Les sourcils froncés, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il dévisageait son collègue.

 

\- Tu pleures ?

\- NON ! Cria Robert, en colère.

 

Et en pleurs.

Mais chuuut.

Fallait pas l'dire.

 

\- Donne-lui sa peinture et ses pinceaux, qu'on en finisse, chouina-t-il, reniflant très princièrement.

 

Silence.

Gros silence.

Trop gros silence.

 

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te mettre en colère, murmura Albert.

\- Promis.

\- Je voudrais aussi que tu me donnes ton flingue, histoire d'éviter que tu me mettes une balle dans la tête.

 

Robert fronça les sourcils à son tour.

Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'une telle demande.

N'était-ce pas légèrement... exagéré ?

 

\- J'ai peut-être, et je dis bien _peut-être_ , oublié les pinceaux.

\- Tu te paies ma tête, souffla Robert, horrifié.

 

Et pendant ce temps-là... il y en avait un qui ne se lassait pas et qui semblait avoir oublié son ennui passé.

 

\- Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens ! Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens ! MOI JE CONNAIS UNE CHANSON QUI ENERVE LES GENS !

 

Et, pendant ce temps-là... y en avait qui ne se lassait pas.

Qui semblait avoir oublié son ennui passé.

Oublié où il se trouvait et en présence de qui.

 

Courageusement, Albert ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

Stiles se stoppa net.

 

Il ne sautait plus.

Il ne chantait plus.

Ou, plutôt, il ne hurlait plus sa pseudo-chanson à la con.

 

Le prisonnier resta figé quelques instants.

Fixant son geôlier, il attendait que l'aîné fasse un geste.

Sitôt Albert eut-il fait un pas dans la cellule pour poser les pots de peintures qu'il avait dans les mains... que Stiles sourit.

 

\- Hey ! Albert ! J'ai un truc à t'dire, j'ai un truc à t'dire, j'ai un truuuuc à t'diiiiiiiire.

 

L'homme sursauta.

Il ne pensait pas que Stiles connaissait son prénom.

 

\- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il, méfiant.

\- Moi je connais une chanson... qui... tu sais ce qu'elle fait, la chanson, Albert, s'amusa Stiles. Elle t'éééééééééééneeeeeeeeeerveeeeeeeeeeeeee.

 

Albert soupira.

Il se demandait comment des gens pouvaient sincèrement supporter ce gamin.

 

\- Même si je pense qu'elle énerve davantage Robert que toi.

\- Robert ?

 

Ah ! Y en avait au moins un qui captait le « Robert ».

Quelle bande de bananes, ceux-là, sérieux.

 

\- Donc c'est ça... la peinture ? Soupira le plus jeune, désignant les pots d'un signe de tête. Z'êtes sûr qu'il y aura assez pour toute la cellule ?

\- On s'en cogne.

\- Vous vous cognez beaucoup, non ?

 

Albert soupira.

 

\- Et pourquoi Arthur avait de la peinture ? Rose en plus.

 

Merde...

C'était vraiment si mal insonorisé que ça ?

 

\- Ça va pas déranger si je refais la déco ? Non parce que... être crédible en tant que kidnappeurs quand on enferme les gens dans une cellule rose bah... j'vous cache pas que c'est assez craignos. Bleu à la limite. Vert ça peut être super. Rouge sang pour bien faire psycho, même si là on pourrait vous reprocher de manquer d'originalité... mais rose. Rose. On va penser que vous avez engagé Barbie pour la déco.

\- Tais-toi, Barbie, marmonna Albert, peu patient et faisant déjà demi-tour.

 

La porte était en train de se fermer.

 

\- Hey ! Robert, Albert, tout travail mérite salaire. J'veux vingt pour cent de ma rançon, j'suis sympa, non ?

\- Tais-toi et peins ! Beugla Robert.

 

A ce moment-là, un miracle arriva.

Stiles obtempéra.

Comme ça.

Du premier coup.

Sans rien dire.

 

\- Dites, les gars... j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, votre pot, là !

\- J'vais m'le faire, celui-là ! Explosa Robert.

 

A bout, incapable de tenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, Robert rouvrit la porte.

Il se jeta ensuite, telle une furie, sur Stiles.

 

Le voyant bondir sur lui, enragé, voire même carrément flippant, le prisonnier cria.

Puis commença à courir dans sa cellule afin de fuir son geôlier qui le poursuivait.

 

Il tournait en rond.

Ou en carré.

Enfin, c'était peut-être même en rectangle, en fait... il avait pas mesuré les murs donc bon...

On a qu'à dire qu'il tournait en rond-pas-rond-plutôt-carré-mais-peut-être-bien-que-c-était-rectangle-au-final.

 

\- Je te tiens, s'écria Robert, après quelques minutes de course.

 

Albert, sur le pas de la porte, avait regardé les deux autres d'un air blasé.

Putain.

Dire que tout le monde allait plaindre Stiles pour s'être fait kidnapper par des « vilains méchants pas beaux bouuuuuuh ».

 

Mais bon sang de bonsoir, c'était LUI qu'il fallait plaindre, dans toute cette affaire.

Lui.

Lui.

Juste lui.

 

 _BOUUUUM_.

 

Face contre terre, Robert fusillait du regard Stiles.

Stiles qui, loin d'être inquiet, se bidonnait devant son geôlier qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans les pots de peintures.

 

\- Ooooh ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Merci Robert d'avoir ouvert le pot.

 

L'hyperactif osa le tout pour le tout.

L'hyperactif osa le tout pour le tout.

Il s'approcha de Robert.

Il se baissa, se badigeonna les doigts de peinture... puis se re-rapprocha de Robert.

 

Robert qui, évidemment, eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul.

Hey ! Pas fou l'animal, hein.

 

Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne suffit pas...

L'instant d'après, sans qu'il ait rien pu faire, une grosse main pleine de doigts tout rose (littéralement toute rose) se plaquait sur son visage.

 

L'air de rien, pas plus gêné que ça par l'idée d'avoir foutu sa main rose dans la tronche de son kidnappeur, Stiles se releva puis loucha sur le pot à ses côtés.

 

Pour une raison que ne comprit pas tout de suite Albert, Stiles attrapa le fameux pot et l'embarqua avec lui.

Debout devant le mur du fond, le plus jeune admirait ce qui serait bientôt sa toile.

 

\- Moi je connais une chanson, recommença à chantonner Stiles, l'air de rien, tandis qu'il s'amusait à en écrire les paroles.

\- Oh mon dieu...

 

* * *

 

Stiles se réveilla.

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés vers un plafond qu'il ne saurait voir, il fronça les sourcils avant de grimacer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce rêve à la con ?

 

Sérieusement !

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Ou triangle.

Ou triacontakaiheptagone ?

Ouais... ça tournait pas très triacontakaiheptagone dans sa tête.

 

Quelqu'un gigota à côté de lui.

Un bras passa autour de sa taille et son propriétaire essaya de ramener sa prise vers lui.

Sans succès.

Il ne se laissa pas abattre et, à la place, alla lui-même se coller à Stiles.

 

Le cerveau de Stiles fonctionnait à toute allure.

Il cherchait à comprendre le sens caché (très très bien caché, même) que pouvait avoir ce rêve... mais c'était pas franchement un franc succès.

 

Il ne pigeait pas.

Vraiment pas.

Tellement pas... qu'il décida de réveiller la personne à ses côtés.

 

\- Psst. Psst. Psst, appela-t-il plusieurs fois, secouant l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Grmpf, gnmpf, marmonna le compagnon en question.

 

Stiles ne se laissa pas abattre.

Il en fallait plus pour décourager un Stilinski !

 

\- Psst. Psst. Psst, répéta-t-il.

\- Pas maint'naaaaaant, gémit-on, cette fois.

 

Bieeeeen ! Y avait un semblant de progrès !

 

\- Y a un monstre qui tente de te manger les jambes, tenta Stiles.

\- Laisse-le faire.

\- Ouais mais après il voudra manger les miennes, de jambes...

\- Laisse-le faire quand même.

 

Stiles gonfla ses joues, agacé.

 

\- Réveille-toi-i-i-i-i-i, gémit-il, le secouant de plus bel.

 

Le loup-garou à ses côtés soupira.

Longtemps.

Un peu trop longtemps... mais c'était pas grave.

Stiles le pardonnait.

 

\- J'ai fais un rêve trop, trop, trop bizarre.

\- J'm'en cogne.

 

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Je peux te raconter mon rêve ? Demanda l'hyperactif, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- Non parce que je m'en cogne.

 

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

 

\- Tu sais, si tu me laisses te raconter... je te laisserais dormir touuuute la nuit après.

\- J'en doute.

\- Je te juuuure. Vrai de vrai !

\- Tu m'as déjà promis ça la nuit dernière.

\- Ah bah ouais mais c'était la nuit dernière, hein.

 

Non mais... fallait pas demander la lune, non plus, oh !

 

\- Vas-y, j't'écoute...

\- Alors en fait on m'avait kidnappé et...

\- Pourquoi on voudrait te kidnapper ? Marmonna l'autre, toujours allongé.

\- Et pourquoi on ne voudrait pas me kidnapper, hein ? S'indigna Stiles. Je suis aussi kidnappable que n'importe qui, j'te f'rais dire.

 

Son compagnon avait pas l'air aussi convaincu...

 

Dire qu'il voulait seulement dormir, à la base... le voilà contraint à écouter les rêves à la con de Stiles.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

 

\- Donc... on t'a kidnappé et...

\- Et je m'ennuyais.

 

On soupira.

Il était pas prêt de pouvoir se rendormir.

 

\- On t'a kidnappé et tu t'ennuyais... jusque-là j'arrive encore _à peu près_ à te suivre, répéta le loup-garou, à bout.

\- Donc je répétais toujours que je m'ennuyais. Je disais « je m'ennuie », « je m'ennuie », « je m'ennuie », « je m'ennuie », « je m'ennuie »... pour qu'ils comprennent que je m'ennuyais vraiment.

\- J'avais saisi l'idée, oui.

\- Et du coup les autres et bah je les ennuyais et... ils en ont eu marre, tu vois.

\- J'imagine très bien, oui.

\- Et du coup ils sont allés me chercher de la peinture. Enfin Albert est parti en voler à Arthur.

 

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils.

Appuyé sur son avant-bras droit, il se demandait s'il avait entendu correctement.

Son imagination était peut-être en train de lui jouer des tours.

 

\- Alors j'ai commencé à chanter.

\- A chanter ?

\- « Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens. Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens. », commença Stiles.

\- Tu m'énerves.

 

Le fils Stilinski leva les yeux au ciel.

Bah ouais... c'était le but, en même temps.

 

\- Bah ouais, c'est le but de cette chanson, en même temps, hein... crétin des Alpes.

\- Crétin des _quoi_?

\- Des Alpes. C'est... oh et puis laisse tomber, on s'en fout, d'ça.

\- On s'en fou du reste aussi.

\- Derek... siffla Stiles.

\- J'ai rien dit. Continue ton histoire.

 

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

C'est qu'il finissait par comprendre, ce petit !

 

\- Et puis Albert est revenu et Robert en pouvait plus et Albert avait oublié les pinceaux du coup je devais peindre avec mes doigts mais je savais pas ouvrir le pot et puis du coup et bah ils sont pas venus me l'ouvrir... mais Robert a fini par l'ouvrir en se prenant les pieds dedans pendant qu'il me poursuivait dans ma cellule toute moche pour me tuer mais je courais pour pas qu'il me tue car j'étais pas trop trop d'accord pour qu'il me tue, tu vois.

 

Derek avait cessé de suivre.

Cessé d'essayer de comprendre.

Cessé tout.

 

Il se contentait d'écouter.

De se dire que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens...

Que c'était un poil trop bizarre... même de la part de Stiles.

 

\- Je suis allé mettre mes mains dans la peinture et...

\- Le pot était pas supposé être fermé ?

 

C'est qu'il écoutait vraiment, hein, à défaut d'avoir réellement cessé de suivre.

 

\- - Si. Mais Robert s'est pris les pieds dedans, je te l'ai dit, rooooh. Dereeeeek. Je t'ai dis que Robert était reve... non c'est Albert qui est revenu pendant que Robert en pouvait plus. Y avait pas de pinceaux tout ça, tout ça. _Làààà_ je t'ai dis que je savais pas ouvrir le pot et que les méchants s'en moquaient... et _après_ Robert l'a ouvert en se prenant les pieds dedans pendant qu'il...

\- Ouais, j'me souviens. Robert te poursuivait pour te tuer.

\- Je suis allée peinturlurer le visage de Robert, qu'était par terre, puis j'suis allé gribouiller les murs tout en chantant...

\- Je veux pas savoir ce que tu chantais.

 

Mais, honnêtement, Stiles n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

 

\- Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens. Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens. Moi je connais une chanson qui éner... et bah tu vas où, Der' ?

 

Agacé et fatigué, le loup-garou venait d'allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Son oreiller sous le bras, il était sur le point de quitter le lit pour aller... n'importe où tant qu'il était loin de cette andouille de Stilinski.

 

\- Pioncer, grogna le lycan.

\- Derek... c'est ici le lit, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Le problème c'est que t'y es aussi.

\- J'sais pas comment j'dois l'prendre, ça, marmonna Stiles, sourcils froncés. Pas très bien, j'pense.

 

Derek regarda l'humain d'un air blasé. Sans un mot, il quitta ensuite le lit afin d'aller à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Stiles le suivit du regard.

 

Stiles avait _commencé_ à le suivre du regard, en fait.

Il avait tout arrêté quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les lettres peintes sur le mur face au lit.

 

Sur les lettres roses peintes sur le mur en face du lit.

 

\- C'est pas vrai... gémit-il.

 

* * *

 

La même scène que précédemment se répéta.

Le bras le long du corps, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Stiles se réveilla.

 _Encore_.

 

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers celui qui partageait son lit.

Sourit.

Le visage niché dans le cou de Stiles, un loup-garou dormait à poings fermés.

 

\- Rendors-toi, Stil', murmura-t-on.

 

Bon. OK. Peut-être qu'il ne dormait pas si bien que ça, tout compte fait.

 

\- Pet', j'ai fais un rêve trop, trop, trop bizarre.

\- Ah oui ? Sourit Peter. Tu veux m'raconter ?

 

Stiles sourit.

C'était vachement plus accueillant ici !

 

\- En gros, y avait Robert et Albert qui m'ont kidnappé et qui m'ont donné de la peinture pour que j'arrête de dire que je m'ennuyais en chantant un truc qui les énervait et...

 

Le sourire de l'hyperactif grandit encore un peu plus quand il entendit son compagnon fredonner l'air de « Moi je connais une chanson qui énerve les gens ».

 

\- Et Robert est tombé alors qu'il voulait me tuer et du coup, pour l'embêter, je suis allé lui barbouiller le visage de peinture rose et...

\- Bien fait.

\- Bien fait ?

\- Il a essayé de te tuer, il allait quand même pas s'en tirer indemne, non mais.

 

Peter n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler.

Ah si !

S'il avait toujours son nez niché dans le cou de l'humain, il avait également passé un bras autour de sa taille... et ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir le lâcher.

 

\- Puis j'me suis réveillé...

\- Tu fais vraiment des rêves tordus, tu le sais, ça, j'espère.

\- Avec Derek.

 

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

 

\- De quoi Derek ?

\- Je me suis réveillé avec Derek.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah j'étais pas vraiment réveillé, en fait... mais j'croyais que j'étais vraiment réveillé, dans mon rêve. J'étais avec Derek, j'lui racontais tout en détail et tout et tout... et il en avait rien à faire, le bougre. Mais quand j'te dis rien à faire c'était vraiment rien à faire, hein. Tellement rien à faire qu'il s'est cassé et c'est là que j'ai vu que notre chambre... bah c'était tellement pas tellement une chambre, en fait... vu que c'était la cellule que j'avais, plus ou moins, peinte en rose. Et sache qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais me confier la peinture d'une pièce.

 

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

Quelques secondes durant lesquelles Stiles ne quittait pas son compagnon du regard, craignant sa réaction.

 

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu marmonnais le prénom de Derek dans ton sommeil, sourit finalement Peter.

\- C'est tout c'que t'as à dire ? J'te dis que j'ai rêvé que je dormais, et que j'étais en couple, même, carrément, avec ton neveu et... t'as rien de mieux à m'dire ? Demanda Stiles, sidéré.

 

Peter fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Sérieux sérieux ou sérieux tu m'fais marcher ?

\- T'as pas envie de me quitter pour Derek, si ?

\- Non mais... mon inconscient veut peut-être me dire que...

\- Le Derek de ton rêve était un crétin fini, non ?

\- Ouais mais...

\- Alors nous partirons du principe que ton inconscient voulait te rappeler que Derek _est_ un crétin fini.

 

Stiles ricana.

 

\- C'est ton neveu, j'te rappelle.

\- Tous les Hale ne peuvent être parfaits, que veux-tu que j'te dise.

 


End file.
